


Photos

by venomousdanger



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 20:36:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15494163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venomousdanger/pseuds/venomousdanger
Summary: Phichit innocently takes a photo.





	Photos

It was strange to be yelling at the Thailand skater. Sure, he knew of the shutter bug, even followed him on Instagram for a leg up on the competition, though he never bothered with what got posted until he got a notification. That’s when he saw it; a photo of him in a red jacket. Fuck.  
__________________________________________________

They had a shuttle to gather the competitors from the airport and bus them in to the hotel. At first he had stretched out over the seat to keep it for himself. He even made Mila sit with Georgi because he refused to make room. He was proud of himself until that voice came from the aisle. “How nice. You saved me a spot.” JJ gave an all too familiar smirk. “Fuck off.” The blond planted his feet flat against the leather. “C'mon. This is the only spot left.” Narrowing eyes challenged the Canadian. “Then run in front of the bus. Problem solved.” A deep chuckle and his feet were picked up as though they were nothing and placed crossed a thick thigh. Why did he avoid the slush? Not giving the other the satisfaction, his feet dropped to the ground and he sat up straighter. 

Green eyes followed the wintery mix out the window. It was suppose to clear up by the time the scoring started but he could see why the committee was worried. “Give me your jacket.” The demand fogged the window though still caught the older skater’s attention. “Ya cold, princess?” Yuri grumbled at the name before turning to face the other. “I’m not ruining my jacket in this shit-” He needed it to look good for the press walk he’d be ignoring. “-you’ve already ruined yours by wearing it.” The comment seemed to sting a little but another laugh was had as the jacket was shrugged off.

It was that easy? A serious gaze widened in shock as he took the coat and waited for the bus to stop. The seats started to file out and the jacket was pulled on. He was a little smug, stepping into the night in layers while JJ braved it in a long sleeved shirt. The media must have been setting up for the morning’s press calls and fans were easily distracted by their favorites. Even his angels were more busy screaming than snapping photos; easily passed over for the elevator. Once they were all set in their rooms, he’d have Georgi return the jacket to JJ.

_____________________________________________  
He did. The jacket was returned and there was nothing mentioned of protecting his gear with the other team’s. He was in the clear until Phichit. Which explained why he was currently yelling at the older one. It started with a threat and grew until it was just loud. “Remove it!” Watching the other fumble to take down the photo, Yuri nodded. “I don’t want to see my face on your account again.” With a huff, he stopped four steps away before seeing the photo held in front of his face.

“Look what I saved from Instagram. Don’t you look cute.” Of course JJ saw it. “I’M GOING TO SHOVE THAT PHONE-” He was interrupted by the mocking tone and JJ bending at the waist to rub in their height difference only brought the voice closer. “Let me know if you want to borrow anything else.” His fist balled at the wink that followed but he didn’t get to say anything as Lilia’s thin face appeared.


End file.
